


异尾

by oyqy, VariableMammal



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyqy/pseuds/oyqy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: 无聊时候自己的胡乱翻译，打发时间的产物。





	1. 希冀 I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445335) by [VariableMammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal). 



> 啊，很高兴你能点进来。想聊天请回复。

    Benjamin Clawhauser 伸了伸懒腰，走进了他的公寓里。胖乎乎的猎豹走进家中，仔细地听了听声音，他的耳朵抖了抖。

    「Barb…!」 Benjamin 喊道。「你在家？」

    一只年轻，苗条，红棕色眼睛的猎豹从厨房里探出头来。

    「对，Benny，我在家。」 Barbara 说。Benjamin 把他的东西放在了桌子上。他闻到了意大利面的香味。

    「一切都还好吗，妹妹？」 Benjamin 转过头，看到 Barbara 阴沉的脸，平时他声音中洋溢着的快乐随之渐渐消失了。

    Barbara 长叹一口气，仿佛身体被掏空。「不太好……Terry 今天整天又是那种样子了。」她慢慢地搅拌着锅中的面条。「他整天都叫不出来。所以他早饭没吃，午饭也没吃。」

    「啊……」 Benjamin 眉头紧皱。

    「我以后真的很想当护士，Benny。」 Barbara 撇了撇嘴，她的脸上写满了悲伤和愤怒，「但我连自己的弟弟都帮不了，我还怎么能帮助其他人呢？」

    「没——没事的，Barb，我去和他谈谈。」Benjamin 轻轻地抬起来一只爪子，提议着。

    「……你总是和他相处那么好，」 Barbara 叹了叹气，「有时候我感觉我才应该当警官，你应该当家庭妇男。」

    Benjamin 温柔却勉强地笑了笑。「也许哪一天他就能鼓起勇气了，Barbie，谁知道呢。」

    Barbara 悲伤却带着渴望地看着 Benjamin，「但愿如此，Benny。」

    Benjamin 重新拾起了他快乐的态度，走到 Terrence 的房间。他轻轻敲了敲门。

    「走开。」房里年轻的声音立刻回答道。

    「小子，你饿了吗？」 Benjamin 的声音中充满了快乐，「Barb 在做饭了！」

    「我不饿。」 Terrence 坚定地回答。

    「真的吗？」 Benjamin 轻快地说，「听说你已经一整天没吃东西了。」

    「我不想出去。外面太危险了。」 Terrence 的声音既激愤又可怜。Benjamin 皱起了眉头。

    「你不用出来，好吗？」 Benjamin 轻轻地推了推门，门是锁着的，不出所料。「那你让哥哥进来怎么样，嗯？」

    「不要。」

    「噢，为什么，Terry？」 Benjamin 的声音也变得可怜。「嘿，我刚下班回家。我还穿着警服呢！」

    「嗯……」

    「你喜欢我的警服，是吧？」 Benjamin 问。「来嘛，我知道你喜欢……！」

    门对面传来了轻轻的抽鼻子声。

    「你知道我为什么当警察，对吧 Terry？」 Benjamin 继续说着。

    「啊啊（否定）……」

    「这样我就可以服务，保护人们，」 Benjamin 说。「当然也包括你和 Barbara，对吧？我是你的哥哥，我不会让你受到伤害的，对吧？」

    「……嗯。」

    「还有……」 Benjamin 狡黠地说，「如果你出来，我就给你一个甜甜圈……！」 Benjamin 走到桌子旁，拿回了一个小甜甜圈。

    「Benjamin!」 Barbara 的声音严厉起来，她歪着头，「你还想不想要他吃饭了！」

    「真的吗……？甜甜圈……？」 Terrence 仔细思考着，问道。

    「啊哈，」 Benjamin 说，「你喜欢覆盆子的，对不对？这里正好有一个……！」

    经过了长时间的沉默，门终于开了，只有 Benjamin 一半大的一只猎豹走了出来。他的眼睛是巧克力的颜色，穿着一件大了几码的毛衣，戴着眼镜。

    「你确定我能在吃完饭之前吃甜甜圈吗……？」 Terrence 问道，看着他恼火的姐姐，他的嘴角不自觉地要上扬。

    「就这个小的。」 Benjamin 说着，「而且先来抱一抱，好吗？」

    不到一秒钟后，Terrence 跳到了 Benjamin 圆滚滚的身体上。Benjamin 咯咯笑着，另一只空手摸着他的后背。

    「来吧，上来。」 Benjamin 一只手把他抱了起来，喂着他吃甜甜圈。

    「噗，真的吗？」 Barbara 呻吟着。「他好歹也该自己动手，要不是他总穿着那件毛衣——」

    「你知道他为什么穿……」 Benjamin 小心翼翼地说。

    「……是啊，我知道。」 Barbara 阴郁地说，开始摆着餐具。「Terry，今晚和我们一起吃饭，好吗？这很重要。」

    「为什么重要？」 Terrence 满脸狐疑。

    「这是我们一家人在一起的时间，Terry。」 Barbara 叹了口气。「只有这时候我们能在一起，明白吗？家人要互相支持。」她轻轻地拍了拍 Terrence 的头。他畏缩了一下，但还是让她拍了。

    「你姐姐说得对，Terry。」 Benjamin 点了点头，「虽然有点讨人厌，但确实在理。」

    Terrence 忍不住笑了笑。Barbara 翻了翻白眼，继续准备着餐具，把三个盘子放在了桌子上。

    「你真的要对他用好警察坏警察吗？」

    【[维基百科](https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-hans/%E5%A5%BD%E8%AD%A6%E5%AF%9F%E5%9D%8F%E8%AD%A6%E5%AF%9F)：好员警坏员警(Good cop/bad cop)是一种审讯中的心理策略，英国军界称为马特和杰夫（Mutt and Jeff, 源于一部同名美国报纸漫画专栏），亦叫做联合询问或朋友和敌人法。相关的策略包括伊索寓言中的「北风和太阳」，美国总统罗斯福的「胡萝卜加大棒」外交政策，德意志帝国首相俾斯麦采用的「甜面包和鞭子」政策。

    好员警坏员警策略采用两个审讯者一组，他们看起来对被审讯者的态度对立。两个审讯者可以交替审讯受审者，也可以一起对付受审者。「坏员警」采用一种对受审者进攻性，负面的立场，提出严重的指控罪名，呵斥，威胁，通常引起受审者对他的反感。这提供了「好员警」来表演同情戏的舞台：他显得支持受审者，体谅，通常表现出对受审者的同情。好员警也会保护受审者不受坏员警的侵犯。出于信任或者对坏员警的恐惧，受审者可能会觉得他可以和好员警合作。他也会寻求好员警的帮助，信任他，并把员警要得到的资讯和盘托出。现代例子有2017年香港特首选战, 在参选人前政务司司长林郑月娥出现多宗负面新闻后, 使得建制派的「好员警」另一参选人曾俊华能得到多数泛民提名, 若他日当选即变相得到泛民认同(endorsement)施政。】

    「啊，反正我是好警察。」 Benjamin 自豪地笑着。

    「我觉得也是。」 Barbara 略带喜爱地承认道。Terrence 像是在考虑着他的选择，但他确实坐下了，慢慢地把爪子从毛衣里滑了出来。三人都坐下来后，Barbara 显得有些茫然。

    「嗯，你想让我对 Acceleration【作者这个世界中设定的宗教中的神之一，白色猎豹，代表运动，动力，还有消息。移动向某人时身体是蓝色，远离某人时身体是红色】祈祷还是……？」 Benjamin 问道。

    「这些日子，我宁愿向别的神祈祷，」 Barbara 喃喃地说。「哪个神是带来好运的来着？」

    「Saren-ditty,」 Terrence 不假思索地回答。

    「是吗？」 Benjamin 挠了挠脑袋，「那是什么神？」

    「一只兔子，」 Terrence 小声地说。Barbara 困惑地看着他。「有……嗯……有本她的故事书。」

    【Serendipity，会飞的能随心所欲改变颜色的兔子，代表异想天开，机会，和好运。喜欢恶作剧】

    「哦，对了，你们敢信吗，一只兔子要在我们局里工作了，」 Benjamin 微笑着，「兔子警察！你们敢信吗？也许这是个好兆头，不是吗？」

    「那很好啊，」 Barbara 咧嘴笑着，温柔地看着 Terrence。看到他开始吃东西了，她舒了口气，「Terry，长大以后你想干什么？」

    「嗯……长得更大？」 Terrence 满脸疑惑。

    「噗……那就当喜剧演员吧。」 Barbara 咯咯笑了笑，但接着变成了深情地微笑。「Terry，我确实希望你长得更大。你很有前途，我知道之前事与愿违，但是……祸不双至，不会一直很糟糕的。」

    「啊哈，我和你姐姐会保护你让你茁壮成长的！」 Benjamin 秀了秀他松弛的肌肉。

    「……和你一样大吗……？」 Terrence 天真无邪地问道。

    Barbara 悄悄地笑出了声。「哈哈哈……绝对是个喜剧演员。」

    「我就，呃……我就不多说了，」 Benjamin 温柔地说，「有我们在，你不用担心，好吗 Terry？在你需要我们的时候我们都会在你身边。」

    Terrence 似乎有些怀疑，但他耸了耸肩，斜着点了点头，用叉子戳着他的意大利面，「我想是吧。」

    「吃完饭我们一起听听欢快的音乐怎么样，Terry？」 Clawhauser 咧嘴笑着，「我可以放一些 Gazelle 的歌……！」

    Terrence 的脸扭成了一团。「……我一定要听 Gazelle 的歌吗？」

    Benjamin 看起来很受伤，Barbara 在一旁偷笑。

 


	2. 希冀 II

    Benjamin Clawhauser 开心地用指头敲着 ZPD 大堂的桌子。他今天早上心情特别好，今天似乎一切顺利。不用担心重大案件，他妹妹在大学里过得挺好，他弟弟甚至也在「正常」的高中过得不错。Benjamin 太高兴了，以至于都忘了带上用来保持他整天心情愉悦的「应急」甜甜圈。

    突然他手机嗡嗡响了，胖乎乎的猎豹好奇地「喵」了一声。Barbara 的短信在屏幕上亮起。

    【我的天，快看我发现了什么】他妹妹的短信写到。

    【什么意思？是好是坏？】Benjamin回复道。

    【我终于解开了 Terry 的手机，找到了一些奇怪的照片(；д；)】

    【Barb! 我去！你怎么能翻他的手机！Σ(゜ロ゜;)】Clawhauser 眉头紧锁，惊讶得下巴都要掉下来了。

    【呃，我很担心嘛！看这个！】Barbara发了几张他们的弟弟 Terrence 和一只灰狼一起玩的照片。Benjamin挠了挠一侧的脸颊。他没觉得这些照片有什么奇怪，狼看起来很友好。可能稍微有点太严肃了？浅黄色眼睛，面无表情，不过对于一只十几岁的狼来说，绝对算得上是很英俊了。

    【呃，怎么了？看起来他交了个朋友嘛！】Benjamin 笑着发短信。

    【或者，他遇到了个恶霸，逼着他他社交，甚至更糟糕的事情！你知道 Terry 是怎么样的！】Barbara 马上回复道。她加了一句：【我们怎么会从来都没听说过这家伙？嗯？可能他对 Terry 做了点什么他不想告诉我们的事情！】Benjamin 正要回复，但 Barbara 又加了一句：【你在警察局就不能做点什么吗？】

    【冷静，Barb！】Benjamin 开始打字，但还没发出去，他听到了一声低沉的咳嗽声。Benjamin 抬起头，Bogo 局长略带责怪的扑克脸回望着他。

    「Clawhauser，我和你说过多少次了，」 Bogo 责备道，「能不能不要在前台这么明显地玩手机？」

    「抱歉长官，」 Benjamin 畏缩着道了歉，晃了晃手中的手机，「就是一点家里的事，我妹妹有点惊慌失措——」

    「噢，你家人？」 Bogo 打断了他，他抬起眉毛，声音也变得柔和了。水牛稍稍朝他倾斜了身子，「没出什么事吧？」

    「我不知道，长官，至少我不这么认为。」 Benjamin 挤出了一个微笑。他开始懊悔自己怎么没有带一些甜甜圈。可能再加上一杯冰咖啡。

    「Clawhauser，如果你的家人需要点什么，尽管说。」 Bogo 轻柔地说，双手搭在了 Benjamin 的桌子上。

    「我想想……」 Benjamin 盯着天花板，「或许我确实需要一点帮忙。」

    「说来听听？」 Bogo 局长点了点头。

    Benjamin 删除了还没发出去的「冷静，Barb！」，重新打上了【我会搞定的，Barbara。】

 

 

   

    一只棕色的毛皮，金黄色鬃毛的中年矮种马翻阅着面前的文件。她坐在校长室的桌子前。矮种马喷了喷鼻息，严肃地用她蓝色的眼睛盯着桌子一旁的两名警官。

    「好吧，我看了 Bogo 局长的要求了，这个星期你们可以在学校巡逻。」矮种马在一张纸上盖了章，放到了一边。「我敢肯定如果‘伟大的’ JudyHopps 警官和 Nick Wilde，去别的学校巡逻，他们一定会欣喜若狂的。但在我们动物城中央中学，我们是不能偏袒的。

    “当然，Sternicker 校长。」 Judy 微笑着。她敬了个礼，「我们要让你们的学校变得更好！」

    「对，好吧，你们现在可以行动了，」 Sternicker 校长说着，蹄子指着门外。「我还有别的事要做。」

    两名警官一起走向了餐厅，Nick露出了标志性的懒洋洋的笑容。

    「啊，高中。」狐狸笑了。「有些怀念啊。」

    「我敢肯定你很怀念被叫到校长办公室。」Judy 转过头对他一笑。

    「怎么可能，夫人，」 Nick 闭上眼睛，爪子放在他胸前，「要知道，我可是模范生。」

    「那当然，」 Judy翻了个白眼，「你说你从 12 岁就开始坑蒙拐骗，骗子。」

    「是啊，不过，你知不知道狐狸有 9 个灵魂？」 Nick 假正经地说。他开始掰着手指，「我有着童子军的灵魂，骗子的灵魂，模范生的灵魂，好儿子的灵魂——」

    「还好在你当上警察之前你没有用光你的灵魂。」 Judy 微笑着。Nick扬了扬眉毛，Judy 笑出了声，接着摇了摇头。她歪着头，露出了好奇地神情。「对了，我好像从没见过 Clawhauser 的妹妹和弟弟。」

    「我也没有。」 Nick搓了搓手，「不过，如果他们都像他们的哥哥一样，我们就有口福了。准确地说，烘焙的，外面有涂层的零食。」

    「别再讲那个甜甜圈的冷笑话了。」 Judy 戏谑地责怪道，但接着她严肃了一点。「不过感觉有点奇怪，要暗中观察 Terry。」

    「确实有点奇怪，」 Nick 点点头，「因为我们从来没有利用职务之便胁迫别人帮忙。」

    「有道理，傻瓜。」 Judy 皱着眉头，笑着用肘撞了撞 Nick。

 

 

 

    在动物城中央高中巡逻的第三天，Judy开始有些泄气了。两个人没发现任何有趣或者决定性的东西。

    「所以 Terry 看起来很害羞很内向，」 Judy一只手指敲了敲下巴，「为什么呢。」

    「有些人就是那样，」 Nick 耸耸肩，「我也没怎么看见我们应该注意的那只狼。你知道他叫什么名字了吗？」 Judy 摇摇头。Nick 四处看了看。打铃了，学生收拾东西准备上下一节课。「啊，高中。和这里一半的孩子比，我都还觉得自己像是个发育不良的小矮子。」

    「当然，我学校里的学生大部分都是兔子。」 Judy 笑着哼哼地说，「毕竟是在动物城市中心的高中，自然里面有各种各样的学生。」她惊叹地仰望着宏伟的穹顶和明亮的建筑。

    在很远的储物柜旁，一只矮壮的河马凑到了 Terry Clawhauser 的身边。

    「嘿小猫咪。」河马咕哝着说。

    「呃，嘿 Rock。」 Terry 条件反射地一抽，马上关上了他的储物柜。

    「你还要教我化学的，对吧？」 Rock 严肃地问道，「这次考试我不能挂。」

    「我——我不知道……我不知道，Rock，」 Terry 的呼吸加速了，他扶了扶眼镜，「我叫——我教别人教得不太好……」

    「别这样嘛，小猫咪。你是个大学霸，每个人都知道。」 Rock 笑着，但他的声音变得严肃了。「给我一张考试用的小抄就好了。」

    「嗯——我不——不知道我能不能做到……」 Terry 低声说。他揉着他的长袖，试图远离大河马。

    「我告诉你，如果你够聪明……」 Rock 开始居高临下地靠近着猎豹。

    「嘿！」走道另一边传来响亮的喊声。一只灰狼迅速地走到了 Terry 和 Rock 之间。「离猎豹远一点，Rock。」

    Judy 的耳朵竖了起来，转向了骚动的方向。「我听见谁说‘猎豹’，Nick。我们快去看看。」 Nick点点头，紧跟 Judy 身后。

    「哦快看哪，小狗崽 Cyrus，」 Rock 蹙额。「你好啊，小狗。」

    「离 Terrence 远点，」 Cyrus 警告道，他的上唇翻起，「我受够了你们这些傻*成天利用他。」

    「多高尚啊，」 Rock 嘲弄着，「你想干嘛，小狗？」 Rock 大声笑着，「你看到我是怎么解决那个西瓜的吧？」 他合上了嘴巴。「你觉得我会让一只狗宝宝阻止我得到我想要的？」

    「我知道你想要继续打爪球，」 Cyrus 低吼着，露出了他的尖牙，Terrence躲到了他的身后。「除非你用你脑袋里那个勉强算是脑子的东西好好学习，一张纸就能阻止你得到你想要的！」

    【注：成绩不达标不能打球。达标标准是核心课程绩点 2.0，就是说这些课程平均分要在 70 分以上。】

    「***！」 Rock 喊道，握紧了一只拳头，Terrence 倒抽一口气，躲到了一边。「老子要把你的小尖牙一颗一颗拔下来！」 Cyrus 低吼着，肩膀高耸，颈毛开始立起。

    「嘿，嘿，嘿！」 Judy 冲了过去，挥舞着胳膊。「你们两个离远点。我警告你们……！」

    「对，你们给我悠着点。」 Nick 严厉地说。

    Judy 弹了个响指，指着河马。「你，‘Rock’，跟我去找校长。」

    河马难以置信地嘲笑道，「你在搞笑吗？我们什么时候有兔子当纠察队了？」

    「实际上，我是警察，」 Judy 展示她的警徽，又指了指腰上的手铐。「别说话了，快走，先生。不然的话待会儿你就笑不出来了。」

    Rock 「啧」了一声，不情愿地跟着走了。Terrence 被吓呆发抖，Cyrus 开始冷静了下来。

    「呃，谢谢你，警官。」Cyrus 摸了摸后脑勺，低头看着 Nick。「你看，那些运动员总是……」

    「你先别急，」 Nick 伸出了一只爪子。「你对着那只河马露出了牙齿。我不得不问你几个问题。」

    「什——你认真的吗？」 Cyrus 又开始发起了火。「别这样，你也是犬科！你知道有时候你就要吠叫，坚定立场，不是吗？」 Cyrus讥讽着，上下打量着 Nick，「还是说你有警徽你就自以为是了，狐狸！？」

    「听好了，我可以假装我刚才什么也没听见，但你最好马上冷静下来。」 Nick 冷冷地说。他伸出头看着 Terrence。「你可以走了，猎豹。」

    「呃，Cyrus……？」 Terrence 警惕地看着 Cyrus。

    「听警官的，Terry。」 Cyrus 咕哝着。

    「但我不——我是说我——」 Terrence 结结巴巴地说，眼神在两个人身上交替。

    「去上你的课，好吗 Terry？」 Cyrus 用更柔和地声音问，「我不会有事的。」

    「好……」 Terrence 慢慢地退开，接着转身走了，时不时回头看看。

    「你想怎么样，呃，……警官？」 Cyrus 问道。

    「Wilde，Wilde 警官。」 Nick 双手抱胸，「我觉得我们给对方的第一印象不太好。我想知道你为什么插手那只河马和猎豹的事情？」

    「Terry 是我的朋友，」 Cyrus 迅速地回答，皱起了眉头，「怎么，你从来都不为朋友撑腰的吗？」

    Nick 笑了，「注意你的态度，Cyrus。」

    「啊，抱歉。」 Cyrus 喷了口气。他揉了揉太阳穴。「我受够了人们欺负 Terry。我得帮他。他总是很焦虑。」

    「猎豹是最容易得焦虑症的食肉动物，」 Nick 点点头，「你知道吗？」 Judy 朝她的搭档走了过来，听到这个不知真假的冷知识，她的耳朵竖了起来。

    「是啊，不过不止如此。」 Cyrus 伸出爪子，「Terry 小时候经历过很多糟糕的事情。」

    「比如……？」 Nick 引导着。

    「我才不告诉你！」 Cyrus 一下子被激怒了，但他看到 Judy 抱着胸眯着眼，他向后一缩，「呃，抱歉。这是……这是个人隐私，好吗？」Judy 看着 Nick，Nick 耸了耸肩。「还有，别——我也不想让你们去问他。他会很难过的。非常，非常难过。」

    「还有一个冷知识，」 Nick 微笑着，「狼是最忠诚的食肉动物之一。实际上，」 Nick 指了指 Judy，「你知不知道心理学家建议有焦虑症的猎豹交一个犬科的朋友？」

    「我从来没听说过。」 Judy 眨了眨眼。

    「怎么？你开始要给我和 Terry 做精神分析了？」 Cyrus 皱起了眉头，「他需要一个朋友，我就付诸行动了，明白吗？」 Cyrus 停顿了一下，耸了耸肩，「不一定非得和物种扯上关系……」

    「好吧，那你就好好地做你自己吧，」 Nick 指了指 Cyrus，「但最好把你的暴力指数调到最低。你可以叫，但不可以咬，明白吗？」

    「明白了，警官。」 Cyrus 咕哝着，「但除非你们能阻止所有想从 Terry 身上捞到好处的恶霸，我不觉得我能做到‘不叫’。」

    「这个，我们当然能暂时让他们远离 Terry，」 Nick 耸了耸肩，「但 Judy 和我就还剩下几天时间就要被调走了。」

    「你是在挑战我吗？」 Judy 眯起了眼睛，把指关节捏得啪啪响。「如果哪个孩子觉得他们在我们走之后就可以欺负那只猎豹，我会让他们知道为什么要害怕兔子。」

    Cyrus 狐疑地盯着 Nick。

    「相信我，别惹她。」 Nick 露齿而笑。

 

 

 

    这天，Benjamin 回到家中，满面春风。正在做作业的 Barbara 从她面前的书本，表格，还有桌上的 iPad 中抬起头来。

    「那么……？」 Barabara 抬头看着 Benjamin，「你的计划实行的怎么样了，Ben？」

    「完美无瑕！」 Benjamin 笑了，「Terry 有他自己的守护狼了。」

    「什么？」 Barbara 眨了眨眼。她慢慢地笑了，「所以那只狼真的只是他的朋友？」

    「好朋友！很好的朋友，」 Benjamin 笑着，「我敢打赌，正是 Terry 需要的能帮助他安然完成学业的人。」

    「啊，那真是太好了，」 Barbara 舒了口气。「自从他让我把妈妈的毛衣从他身上脱下来起，我就再也没像这样如释重负了。」

    「没事的，Barb，」 Benjamin 笑出了声，「我觉得他不会真的告诉别人那是谁的毛衣。」

    「我真的希望他能完全走出来，」 Barbara 小声地说，「这么久了……」

    「别给自己这么大压力，Barbara，」 Benjamin 拍着她的肩膀，「你知道专家是怎么说猎豹和压力的。」

    「好，好……」 Barbara 嘟囔着。

    Terrence 进了屋，看了看他的哥哥和姐姐，接着走向了他的房间。

    「嗨，Terry！」 Barbara 轻快地对他说，「嘿，嗯，在学校交了朋友吗？」

    「没有。」 Terry 含糊地回答，走进了房间，关上了门。

    「这——」 Barbara 不敢相信地看了看 Benjamin，又看了看关上的房门。她的声音压低成了刺耳的耳语，「Ben，他刚刚对我们撒谎。我们知道他有那狼只狼……！」

    「他是个青少年，」 Benjamin 耸了耸肩，「我觉得他不想让我们窥探他的私生活吧。我是说，我们又不是他的父母。」

    「我们可以说就是……！」 Barbara 小声地嘶嘶说道。

    「但我们不是，」 Benjamin 摇了摇头。「可怜的 Terry 已经过得很艰难了。」

    「我们不也是吗！」 Barbara 反驳道，「又不是——」

    「但我们当时不在车里，Barbara……」 Benjamin 伸出了一只爪子，「对他来说肯定完全不一样……」

    「啊，我只是——」 Barbara 用一只爪子捂住了半边脸。她迟疑了，呼吸停顿了一下，「只是希望我们能重新成为一个正常的家庭……」

    「过来，Barbie，」 Benjamin 拍了拍胸口，然后抱住了她。她用力地回抱。Benjamin 自己的视线开始变得模糊，但他拍着她的后背，保持坚强。

    「我很糟糕吗？」 Barbara 打着嗝，「我是不是应该不上大学，就呆在这里，直到我们可以确定 Terry 没事了？」

    「你已经付出得够多了，Barb，」 Benjamin 说，轻轻捏了捏她，「我觉得 Terry 开始好转了，我确实是这么觉得的。现在他还有那只狼；……他准备好了就会告诉我们的。」

    「希望如此，Ben，」 Barbara 颤抖地叹了口气，「我希望如此……」

 


End file.
